tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Outlander
The Mitsubishi Outlander is a crossover manufactured by Japanese automaker Mitsubishi Motors. It was originally known as the Mitsubishi Airtrek when it was introduced in Japan in 2001, and was based on the Mitsubishi ASX concept vehicle exhibited at the 2001 North American International Auto Show. The ASX (Active Sports Crossover) represented Mitsubishi's approach to the industry wide XUV trend for retaining the all-season and off-road abilities offered by a high ground clearance and four-wheel drive, while still offering car-like levels of emissions, economy and size."Mitsubishi Motors' ASX Concept at Detroit Show gives sneak peak at the next generation Global Multi-Activity Vehicle", Mitsubishi-Motors.com press release, January 10, 2001 The original Airtrek name was chosen to "describe the vehicle’s ability to transport its passengers on adventure-packed journeys in a 'free-as-a-bird' manner",Fact & Figures 2005, p.33, Mitsubishi Motors website and was "coined from Air and Trek to express the idea of footloose, adventure-filled motoring pleasure.""MMC announces smart all-rounder AIRTREK model", Mitsubishi-Motors.com press release, June 20, 2001 The Outlander nameplate which replaced it evoked a "feeling of journeying to distant, unexplored lands in search of adventure." The second generation of the vehicle was introduced in 2005 and all markets including Japan adopted the Outlander name, although production of the older version continued in parallel. It was built on the company's GS platform, and used various engines developed by Mitsubishi, Volkswagen and PSA Peugeot Citroën. PSA's Citroën C-Crosser and Peugeot 4007, which are manufactured by Mitsubishi in Japan, are badge engineered versions of the Outlander."New Peugeot/Citroen off-roader", Motoring.co.za, October 30, 2006 First generation | engine = 4G63 2.0 L DOHC I4 4G64 2.4 L DOHC GDI I4 4G63T 2.0 L DOHC I4 turbo 4G69 2.4 L I4 (Outlander) | transmission = 5-speed manual '4-/5-speed INVECS-II semi-auto :4-speed :5-speed (turbo) | assembly = Okazaki, Aichi, Japan Kurashiki, Okayama, Japan | wheelbase = | length = (Airtrek) (Outlander) | width = | height = (Airtrek) (Outlander) | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Mitsubishi Lancer }} The Airtrek was first introduced to the Japanese market on June 20, 2001, priced from ¥1.7–2.3 million. It offered a choice of either a 4G63 2.0 L or a 4G64 2.4 L GDI, mated to a standard INVECS-II 4-speed semi-automatic transmission. Both front- and four-wheel drive were available. The four-wheel drive version uses open differentials for the front and rear axles, with a viscous coupling unit for the center differential. A high performance model, using a detuned version of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution's 4G63T 2.0 L turbo, was introduced in 2002."Mitsubishi Motors exhibits at 37 th Tokyo Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, October 15, 2003 The engine produced and , although in export markets the Outlander version's output was reduced to and . The Outlander arrived in 2003, with a modified front grille and headlights which increased the overall length by approximately , and the two models were manufactured in parallel thereafter. A version of the 4G64 powerplant was offered first, while a 4G69 2.4 L SOHC MIVEC I4 producing and , and the turbocharged 4G63T appeared in 2004. All had the option of front- or four-wheel drive. In several South American markets it was known as the Montero Outlander, to benefit from an association with the strong-selling Mitsubishi Montero Sport. thumb|left|2006 Mitsubishi Outlander (Canada) Second generation 2008-09 (International)): | length = 2006-07 (International)/2007-09 (US/Canada): 2008-09 (International): 2010- (International): | width = 2008-09 (International): | height = 2006-07 (International)/2007-09 (US/Canada): 2008-09 (International): 2010-: | weight = | aka = Peugeot 4007 Citroën C-Crosser | designer = | related = Mitsubishi Lancer }} On October 17, 2005, Mitsubishi launched the second generation model, dropping the Airtrek in Japan in favour of adopting the global name."Mitsubishi Motors launches all-new Outlander", Mitsubishi-Motors.com press release, October 17, 2005 It features a new DOHC 2.4 L 16-valve MIVEC engine; INVECS-III continuously variable transmission (CVT), Mitsubishi's AWC system which features electronically controlled four wheel drive and stability control, on a stretched Mitsubishi GS platform. The North American version, powered by a newly designed 6B31 3.0 L V6 SOHC MIVEC was shown in April 2006 at the New York Auto Show prior to its release in October the same year. The Outlander, which features Mitsubishi's RISE safety body, received a four star rating from the Euro NCAP car safety performance assessment programme.Mitsubishi Outlander, EuroNCAP In Chile, where both generations were on sale simultaneously, the new model was badged Outlander K2. In its home market of Japan it was the best-selling SUV from October 2005 to March 2006,"New Mitsubishi Outlander Japan's Best Selling SUV", WorldCarFans.com, April 21, 2006 while in the U.S. market it achieved 1,694 and 2,108 sales in November and December 2006, the first two full months it was available;"All-New Outlander Leads Mitsubishi To November Sales Increase", Mitsubishi Motors North America press release, December 1, 2006"December Auto Sales: Mitsubishi", Associated Press/BusinessWeek, January 3, 2007 Mitsubishi ultimately hopes for at least 4,000 sales per month in the United States."New products need to be hits for Mitsubishi to stay in U.S. market", Kathy Jackson, Automotive News, May 30, 2006 Increased demand for the new Mitsubishi Lancer, and the consequent effects on the capacity of the company's Mizushima production facility, have obliged Mitsubishi to reassess production of the Outlander. In September 2007, they announced that from 2008, production of European market Outlanders would be transferred from Nagoya to its NedCar plant in the Netherlands, while the Citroën C-Crosser and Peugeot 4007 would have their production transferred from Mizushima to Nagoya."Mitsubishi Motors transfers Outlander production for Europe", Mitsubishi Motors press release, September 18, 2007 The model was facelifted for the 2008 model year, although the 2007 grille carried over in the United States and Canada for 2008-09 until another facelift in the 2010 model year. At the 2007 SEMA Show in Las Vegas, the company displayed a Mitsubishi Evolander (now known as Mitsubishi Outlander Ralliart) concept, powered by a supercharged version of the vehicle's 6B31 V6 engine and equipped with suitably uprated suspension, brakes, wheels/tires, body kit and interior."Mitsubishi Evolander", Josh Jacquot, Inside Line: 2006 SEMA Show, Edmunds.com A second show car, an Outlander GT Prototype with a front grille based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, was exhibited at the 2009 New York International Auto Show,New York: Mitsubishi Outlander GT Prototype gets a EVOplasty snarl, Autoblog, April 8, 2009 and formed the basis of the facelifted model introduced in late 2009."New Mitsubishi Outlander Reveals Aggressive Styling And Upgraded Features", Voxy.co.nz, November 10, 2009 Along with a major facelift for the 2010 model year, the top end Outlander XLS (GT in the US) introduced a new colour MFD dashboard display and the Mitsubishi S-AWC AWD system. The lower trims retain the previous MFD and the less advanced AWC AWD system. Likewise, the interior was also slightly revised to incorporate leather into the dashboard trim and doors. Annual production and sales (sources: Facts & Figures 2005, Facts & Figures 2009, Mitsubishi Motors website) References External links * Outlander global website * Outlander official page (Japanese) * Mitsubishi Outlander Sport (Indonesia) Outlander Category:Compact SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:Vehicles with CVT transmission Category:Trucks built in The Netherlands Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in India